Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Soundtracks
Original Soundtrack Soundosaurus 1 is the first soundtrack from Abaranger, featuring music composed by Kentaro Haneda. The musical tracks are separated by "Dino Talk" tracks featuring character dialogue. 'Track Listing' # #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (Short Version) # # # # # # #Dino Guts ga Tomaranai (Short Version) # # # # #ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER (Short Version) # # # # # # #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (Instrumental Short Version) # # # # #Bakuryū Gattai! AbarenOh (Short Version) # #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ (Short Version) 'Dino Talk Cast' * : * : * : * : * : * : Character Song Album: Motto! Motto!! ABAREN-HEART is an album containing character themes performed by their respective actors. 'Track Listing' # # # # # # Song Collection Soundosaurus 2: Abare Hit Parade is an album containing full-length vocal tracks produced for Abaranger. Similar to Soundosaurus 1, the album is interspersed with "Dino DJ" tracks that contain character dialogue. 'Track Listing' # # # # # #Fight! For the earth!! #ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER # # # # # # # # # # # 'Dino DJ Cast' * : * : * : * : * : * : Original Soundtrack Soundosaurus 3: Abare Symphony DELUXE is a soundtrack that features musical tracks that were used in the production of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold. 'Track Listing' # #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (Full Chorus) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (TV Size) # # # # #Evolian Seika (One Chorus) # # # # # #Kimi wa Only One (1 Chorus) # # # # # # #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ (Full Chorus without effects) 'Dino Talk Cast' * : * : * : * : * : * : Bakuryuu Song DE Tera! Kera! Pura! 'Track Listing' #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger #Bakuryū Gattai! AbarenOh #Bakuryū Mambo De Tera! Kera! Pura! #Dino Guts ga Tomaranai #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ Soundosaurus 4 & 5: Abare Museum is a two-disc compilation of background music and instrumental tracks. 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (Instrumental) # # # #Dino Guts ga Tomaranai (Instrumental) # # #ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER (Instrumental) # # #dead end game (Instrumental) #Evolian Seika (Miko-sama Tokimeki Version) # # # # #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ (TV Size) # # Disc 2 #Kibun Wa MAX! (Instrumental) # # # # #Evolian Seika (Instrumental) # # #Fight! For the earth!! (Instrumental) # # # # # # #Bakuryū Gattai! AbarenOh (Instrumental) # #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ (Instrumental) # Complete Song Collection: AbaSong Encyclopedia is a compilation of vocal tracks produced for Abaranger. 'Track Listing' # # # #ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER #Fight! For the earth!! # # #dead end game # # # # # # # # Singles * **Released on March 1, 2003. CD Twin * **Released on November 19, 2003. DVDs * **Released on June 25, 2003. * **Released on September 25, 2003. Category:Soundtrack